


Not just an ordinary flower

by Nikula



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Drunk Jacob Frye, F/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Sex, Slow Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikula/pseuds/Nikula
Summary: Things happen three weeks after the events at Buckingham Palace, when the siblings Frye and Henry Green found the shroud of Eden and defeated Starrick.This fanfic will focus on the relationship between Evie Frye and Henry Green, but there will certainly be other threads as well.
Relationships: Evie Frye & Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir, Evie Frye & Jacob Frye, Evie Frye/Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Not just an ordinary flower

Their hands meet for a split second when both of them reach for a biscuit. He felt an electric charge which come from his fingers through his arms and spine to tickle his underbelly.

“Sorry… I…” he stammered.

“It’s fine. There is no need to worry.” she giggled calmingly and took a sip of her tea. He stared at her with adoration but at the same time worry. She found this second emotion.

“Is everything fine? You look worry a bit.” her voice was caring.

“Yes, sorry, I just think too much sometimes.”

“What is bothering you so much Mr. Green, if I may ask?” she looked at him over the cup. He took a deep breath and moved from his chair to sit next to her on the couch.

“Actually, it is you Ms. Frye.” now she glanced at him surprised and put away her cup without breaking the eye contact. He gently took her hands in his. “To be honest, I think about you all the time since our very first meeting and I can’t stop.”

“Henry, I… I don’t know what I can say…” she blushed but keep eye contact. _“Good sign.”_ he thought.

“You can say nothing Evie. Just be here.” with saying that Henry leaned to her and gently press his lips to hers. He felt her body melting.

Then he woke up.

Henry needed few second to come back to reality then he stretched and sighed softly. Reality was cruel “I’m stupid coward.” sighed again. Getting out of bed he approaches toilet to clean his face with cold water. Then he looked at himself in the mirror. Eyes sad and tired. Evie was main character in his dreams since the day they found Shroud of Eden, Killed Starrick and thereby saved London. He remembered the moment she kissed him, grateful for the rescue – warm and sweetness of her lips. Nonetheless he wasn’t sure now if it was just gratitude for saving his life or something more. Three weeks have passed, and they still don’t talk about this. About them. There was always a bad time: they weren’t alone, they had an important mission to discuss, conclusions to draw, a topic to be developed.

“Don’t fool yourself. You’re just a coward.” – he said to his reflection in the mirror.

Henry overthrew his bare chest with cool water, as he slept only in loose pants and ran a hand through his hair. Then there was a knock on the door. It was very early, too early to open the store, so it could not be any customer. “A minute please!” he shouted loudly, putting on his first shirt and trousers that he didn’t sleep with. After this Henry approach to the front door of his shop. When he unlocked them, Jacob Frye himself came into the room at the speed of light.

“Greenie! Did I wake up you? Come one! The day is too beautiful, and life is too short to sleep through.”

“Good morning Jacob. What brings you to me so early?” he asked question and glanced at the clock - 7 a.m.

“Adventure.” Frye responded with exaggerated excitement in his voice.

“Can you be more precise?”

“Come on, Greenie, what’s wrong with you? You don’t sleep well or something?”

“ _You have no idea what I would give to stay there…”_ Henry sighed in his mind.

“My sweet sister asks me about tailing some noble man who, according to her suspicion, is connected to the Templars and may know something about potential succession of Starrick. As we can guess, the Templars must look for someone in his place. She also asks me to take you as a companion. _Because it can be too dangerous.”_ last sentence younger Frye said trying to pretend his sister’s voice.

“ _Henry. Did she really called me from name?”_ the older assassin mused. “She doesn’t want to do this on her own?” added aloud.

“No… She is… indisposed can be said.”

“Why? Is she feeling bad? Is something wrong with her?” Henry asked a little too emotionally to be beyond suspicion.

“Nothing serious. It’s… temporary.” Jacob smirked at his friend reaction.

“What you mean?”

“I mean that every mature woman has days when the bleed without injury and you should know that my sister, apart from being indisposed at that time, is also absolute unbearable. For the sake of us and all London, it would be better if she stayed on the train during this time.” – Jacob said wryly, looking around the store. Henry breathed in feeling slightly embarrassed by his reaction.

“ _Of course. She is a women idiot.”_ he scolded himself “So. What’s the plan?”

Less than an hour later, two assasins stood on the edge of the roof of one of the churches in Westminister. They watched the carriage that had just stopped in front of one of the buildings on the opposite side of the street. A tall, thin man with a substantial mustache and sideburns came out of the carriage, looking around nervously. However, the sight of six muscular Blighters who met him as an escort clearly calmed him down.

“Take my luggage to the office. They are packed in the back. Just be careful, for God’s sake, these are very important and valuable things. I’ll be right there, first I have to look into the warehouse.“ – he commanded in tone of no protest.

“Perfect.” Jacob said quietly to his companion. “So, I take those on the left, you on the right. When it is over, we take all the documents that are in luggage and pretend that we were not there. See you on the train.” with that, he began to prepare to jump.

“Wait!” older assassin shouted whispering simultaneously. Now he understood why Eve didn’t want to let Jacob alone. – “How do you want to pretend that we have never been here with at least six dead bodies on the Westminister sidewalk? Moreover, we _can see_ only six guards, but any noise can summon more of them. Besides, I would prefer that there were as few victims as possible.” then he added in thought “ _And it would be best if none of them will be victims of my knife.”_

“Okeeeey. So, what do you suggest, dear Greenie.” hissed grumpy Frye.

“You should go to warehouse and make some noise. But without be detected. They shouldn’t be sure if it’s an accident or an intruder. Our bird will be there, so all bodyguards will be alarmed to protect him. Even those who guard his office. If main building will be clear I sneak to his office and take the documents Evie talked about.” – his voice shuddered pronouncing the name of an older twin. Not much, but not enough for her brother to pay attention to. Jacob smirked.

“Clever plan Greenie.” He hit Henry friendly in the back. “It’s good that you mentioned _my sister_.” Jacob uttered the last two word with emphasis. “I almost forgot that she asks me to give you something…” Henry was surprised. He looked uncertainly on Jacob, who took a small envelope from his coat pocket and give it to him.

“I will open it after mission.” he told hesitantly.

“That is not my business what you will do with that. Buuuut… If you ask me about opinion: you two should finally talk about your affairs.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“C’mon Greenie. It’s as plain as the nose on your face that you guys are totally into each other.”

“Is it?” Henry asked sadly. Jacob sighed theatrically at this.

“Look, I know my sister from the very beginning of my life. I’m sure that she started to kick me in my balls before they grew up, when we were in our mother belly. For the last three weeks she has been walking like in a dream, she is absent, and I see her life coming back only when you’re around. Do something Greenie.” Henry thought about his words. Jacob sighed again. “Anyway… We should focus on the mission. See you in the train. We can talk there if you want. Good luck.” with that younger Frye released the mechanism on his hand and threw the rope toward the warehouse, where their bird went. A few seconds later he disappeared from view. Henry was struggling for a moment, but in few minutes, he got over and jumped off the roof to hide in the bushes. When he heard the noise of falling barrels in the warehouse and the movement among the guards in the courtyard between the buildings silently began sneaking towards office.

Quickly climb the wall of the building, jump to the corridor through an open window and hide behind a chest of drawers from guards running towards the warehouse. One of them had previously delivered luggage to the office. Henry figured out which way he should go. He quickly managed to find the target.

“I got you…” he whispered to himself when he reaches newly brought luggage. Clothes, private stuff… He is looking for _information_. Yes! Correspondence box - that’s what they need. He was about to leave when he saw the hidden side pocket in the suitcase. Assassin opened it and carefully pulled leather bound notebook. He ran his finger over the embossed Templar sign and his eyes lit up. Noise of footsteps began to come from the corridor. For now, far away but the were approaching. Two or three people in have shoes. Henry tucked a bundle of correspondence on one side of his coat and a leather notebook on the other. Then he moved to the window and opened it. He was lucky. The window looked out onto busy street. He quickly jumped onto the sidewalk, bewildered by the old lady who was standing next to him. He felt a slight pain in his knees – a jump from the second floor straight to the pavement is not the most pleasant. He heard nervous screams of people in the room he had just left in an unconventional way. He had to hurry before they looked out the window and saw him. They had no chance of catching him anymore, but he preferred to avoid unnecessary confusion and not to speed up the detection of the one who had stolen the letters and the notebook. Whistle. He turned to see the oncoming carriage. The coachman was none other than his _partner in crime_. Henry quickly jumped in without forcing Jacob to stop. He could hear the regular clatter of the carriage and the usual street noise. Nothing else. They did it – mission accomplished.

After crossing two streets, Henry climbed on the coachman’s seat next to Jacob.

“Good job my friend.” the older man smiled.

“Thanks. What about your part?” Jacob asked.

“Success.” – Henry patted his chest where the inside pocket of his coat was placed. “I have all correspondence from the luggage.” Jacob nodded with approbation on these words. “Moreover, I found something else.” Henry discreetly showed the notebook and quickly put it back in his coat.

“What is this?” Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

“Notebook with Templars sign on the cover. I think that when we examine it with Evie, we can find something interesting.”

“For sure you will.” Jacob smirked. “Listen Greenie, I don’t want to push you, but we approach the train station, so maybe it’s a good time to open _it?_

“Open what?” Henry stunned.

“Oh… An umbrella in your ass! Come on Greenie. A letter from my sister. I know that’s not my business, but probably you should read this before we will meet her at the train.” he said emotionally. Henry didn’t know how it happened, but he actually forgot about small envelope in his pocket. Gently, he took it out like a relic. He torn the envelope hesitantly. This was no ordinary letter. A pressed flower was glued to a sheet of paper. There were only two words at the bottom of the page.

_Yours,_

_Evie._

“What is this?” Jacob didn’t even try to hide his curiosity, but Henry didn’t care about it.

“Pansy. Yellow one.” he said and gently stroking the flower. “ _It means_ : _I thinking of you_.” Smile appeared on Henry’s lips.

“Where is my sister?” Jacob asked Agnes as soon as they boarded the train.

“In her car. She’s probably still sleeping.” Agnes muttered without taking her eyes from the documents she was looking at.

“Really? What a waste of a day. Come on Henry. Let’s wake her up.” saying this, he briskly approached her sister’s wagon.

“Hmmm… Jacob. I’m not sure if it is good idea. She’s probably wearing her sleep attire and…” younger Frye didn’t want to listen his companion’s thoughts. Instead, without a word, he grabbed his coat and pulled him towards Evie's wagon. They both fell into it like a Spanish inquisition.

“Wake up dear sister! Me and Greenie have great news for you!” He shouted in a way that would even bring the dead to life. Evie jumped up in her bed. Confused, she looked towards the door, instinctively grabbing the knife she always kept under her pillow and put it on her face, forming guard. She was wearing white blouse, her legs were still under bedding, loose hair. It was first time when Henry had seen her without braids and a bun.

“ _Stunningly beautiful.”_ he thought.

“Jacob Frye! Are you insane?!” she yelled. Her brother seemed like didn’t notice it. Jacob as if nothing happened approach her bed and jumped on her overwhelming with his weight.

“Evie, get up. You must see what Greenie found. A lot of secret correspondence and a notebook with information about Templars!” Jacob spoke sitting on her, as if he didn’t pay attention to the fact that his sister, lying down, literally hold a knife on his throat.”

“I give you five seconds… Wait. Notebook? What notebook?” She looked questioningly at her twin and then at Henry. When their eyes met, and Evie realized her position, she blushed in one second. Jacob slowly slid off her and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Tell her.” he waved his hand at his companion.

“Jacob is right. I found a notebook with the sign of the Templars in the hidden pocket of our bird's suitcase. However, I didn't even have time to open it. So, we can't be sure yet whether it is valuable.”

“Please, show me.” her voice was tender now. Under the influence of her voice and appearance, Henry involuntarily looked down. He took a notebook from his coat pocket and gave it to her. “Thank you.” Evie said, extending one hand for the notebook and the other trying to cover her body more. Her cheeks were still intense pink. Henry sat in the chair opposite the siblings. Evie started browsing the pages quickly, sometimes stopping longer.

“Hen… Umm…” she hesitated and looked at him. When their eyes met, she gained confidence. “ _Henry_ , this notebook is a real treasury of knowledge.” The older Assassin was not sure whether he was more pleased with her discovery or that she decided to name him by name. Although not. He knows. “Please, give me ten minutes and we’ll meet in the main car.” Both of men nodded and headed for the door. Evie was alone now, and her cheeks were still intense pink.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first fanfic, but the first in this subject and which I did not write in my native language.  
> I hope my English is passable and you will enjoy my work.  
> Let me know in the comment!


End file.
